The Child of New Found Past
by TheNightmareWriter
Summary: A camper that was not claimed after the second titan war has left camp to find out who his god parrent is, He's slowly finding things out about who he really is.  Will it be good or will it courrupt his family and friends for ever?
1. Chapter 1

I never did fit in with the kids at school, or the demi-gods i had fought along with in the great Titian war, even after the war i wasnt claimed. I remained in the Hermes cabin, i felt like an anoyance chirion had said that i woulda been claimed after it all. I sighed picking up my bag i thought to myself, 'how foolish could i be? I never did fit in anywhere who am i kidding to think i'd fit in here? Not even my godly parrent thinks im good enough to claim!'. I looked at the small tattered sewn together bag tilted my hat and left the hermes cabin i looked around the camp takeing a mental photograph and began heading off to the Big-House. Chirion had passed me takeing note of the fact i had my jacket on he could see the chest-protector underneith my flimsy darkred hoody i had underneith my jacket and frowned "John, This will not solve any of your problems? You will be claimed soon." I looked up at him tilting my hat which kinda made me look like a train conductor or sumthing "Chirion i dont wish to be in a place that i am not welcome sure i helped you fight this war, but my own godly parrent apparently thinks im not worthy enough to claim. And i grow tired, I havent had a decent chalange in days. The Ares kids are getting to easy, aswell as the Athena kids." Chirion did nothing but frown "I wish i could change your mind, It would be safer for you to just stay here, The camp will miss you i hope you know." he said in a sigh as if he had given this speach a billion times. I smiled "I'll iris message you guys every change i get, Promise." he forced a faint smile "Be careful John, do not let your gaurd down out there." i smiled "When have i ever been beaten?" he gave a faint smile and waved his hand "I must be off, i am sorry to cut this conversation short." i nodded as he took off in a gallop


	2. Cp1 The Ugly Bugly

The beauty and the ugly bugly,

I never did fit in with the kids at school, or the demi-gods i had fought along with in the great Titian war, even after the war i wasnt claimed. I remained in the Hermes cabin, i felt like an anoyance chirion had said that i woulda been claimed after it all. I sighed picking up my bag i thought to myself, 'how foolish could i be? I never did fit in anywhere who am i kidding to think i'd fit in here? Not even my godly parrent thinks im good enough to claim!'. I looked at the small tattered sewn together bag tilted my hat and left the hermes cabin i looked around the camp takeing a mental photograph and began heading off to the Big-House. Chirion had passed me takeing note of the fact i had my jacket on he could see the chest-protector underneith my flimsy darkred hoody i had underneith my jacket and frowned, "John, This will not solve any of your problems? You will be claimed soon." I looked up at him tilting my hat which kinda made me look like a train conductor or sumthing, "Chirion i don't wish to be in a place that i am not welcome sure i helped you fight this war, but my own godly parrent apparently thinks im not worthy enough to claim. And i grow tired, I havent had a decent chalange in days. The Ares kids are getting to easy, aswell as the Athena kids." Chirion did nothing but frown, "I wish i could change your mind, It would be safer for you to just stay here, The camp will miss you i hope you know." he said in a sigh as if he had given this speach a billion times. I smiled "I'll iris message you guys every change i get, Promise." he forced a faint smile, "Be careful John, do not let your gaurd down out there." i smiled "When have i ever been beaten?" he gave a faint smile and waved his hand, "I must be off, i am sorry to cut this conversation short." i nodded as he took off in a gallop.

I sighed i had been walking the entire day i looked up at the sky it looked like it was going to rain and to tell the truth, i was getting tired. So i wanted to find a place to crash the night, i saw a old abandonded building, Now i know, i know it seems like a bad idea, but im tired and it may rain. And a sick demi-god is a dead demi-god. I looked down at the door nob and wiggled it, it seemed to be locked i sighed and pulled out my swiss army knife. I fiddled with it till i found the screw driver inside and pulled out a papper clip, never went anywhere without it i bent the papper clip till there was a slight L on the bottom and put that in and started shifting it's gears and then insterted the screw driver, it was a flat tipped, and turned the lock then the door nob. Almost immidiately i had a bad feeling about this. I slowly and quietly shut the door behind me and pulled out a short bronze and silver blade, i had inherted this from my best friend one of Camp-halfbood's worst emey's.. Luke. This blade could kill a Mortal and a Immortal, I took a quick look around studying the area around me, it was a normaly styled appartment complex, AND ALMOST ON QUE! I heard that blood hertaling scream that sounded like it came from a girl. I got to the second floor and looked around the corner, i saw a four **Arachne **thoes of you who dont know what they are they are half spider, half human. From the waist down spider and waist up is human. I smiled to myself, "Easy." I called out, I now started to think of plans one of them had a let pipe the size of me, another had a bronze spartan sword, the third had what looked like a medeval pike. The fourth looked like the biggest and badest of them all, he had to be at least 10ft tall, reaching the roof of the second floor i began coming up with a game plan i looked to my right, seeing what probably had to be one of the most beuatiful girls i've ever seen in my life dangleing by spider webs. The big bad spidy finaly spoke up as his three little stooges began advanceing, "Ahh another Demi-God, Of what house are you from?" i snickered at this which made the three stooges hesitate, "My fair ugly bugly i do not know myself!" The arachne seemed to take offence because all six of his eye's where shooting me death glares now i couldn't help but smile. The Three stooges where now withing strikeing distance of me, "Does not matter anymore on what god you are the child of, Because all of you demi-gods tast just as good as the last!" I smiled up at the girl "Hey beautiful! I'll get you down in a sec, Gotta deal with the three stooges and the ugly bugly, So hold in there!" I raised my blade i saw the big arachne cower, "Η λεπίδα του Κρόνου! Σκότωσέ τον ταχέως τα παιδιά μου!" I smirked, as the first of the three stooges lunged at me he had the lead pipe i frowned his fourm was off by a landslide, his gaurd seemed to be focused on his chest and head so i took advantage of this, i stepped in swung at its leggs and smiled in satifaction as i saw it's creepy monster dust flow from behind me, the Bigger one looked enraged its eye's seemed to be turning red, as for its brothers they seemed pissed off big time. I remebered something Chirion told me, "Be the calm one in a fight, Do not be the first to swing, but land the first hit. So the angeryer your opponent is, the more likely you will win" The second came at me he was the one with the medeval pike, he came at me like a jouster on a horse i couldn't help but laugh and step to the right duck and in one movement i clicked the pen my grand-father had given me it was a black marball pen and watched as the 30inch blade fourmed cutting the arachne right in half,

The blade sparkled with gold the handle was a blackmarball handle with a golden pommel that had a celestrial bronze buttion on the side of it that wound turn the gladius back into a pen. The blade had words in both latian and greek engraved into it with celestrial bronze and silver reading "Ο γιος Occidit immortalium"

The third one the one with the spartan sword shifted into human fourm. He appeared to be wearing spartan armor and a a sheild aswell that must have been hideing on his 'lower spider part' and finaly said in the most intimidateing voice i've heard from the four of em, "Your death has come, Mortal.!" he said as he swung his sheild onto his left arm raiseing his sword chargeing at me, Now if you've ever seen a guy that looks like a body builder and his culter has a long history of being some of the most visious fighters youd be panicing to. I stepped in when he swung his sheild and swung for his heel, to my luck he spun faster then i could strike, i heard a hard stepp behind me i spun on me heel swinging my golden gladius on his blade nearly snapping his blade in-half. He swung his sheild and let out a loud battle cry "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT RECHED MORTAL!" I ducked quickly thrusting my blade into his side he brought his now demolished sword down on me, raising my sword i hit his wrist with the pommel disarming him, i pivoted around his right side serveaying his head with one fluid slice of my celestrial bronze sword. This put me directly infront of the Ugly Bugly, I felt something tieing around my left ankle i looked down seeing spider silk englangleing it's self around my ankle i stepped back cutting it seeing the 7foot talll ugly arachne lungeing at me.

Now when i say ugly i mean upclose her face looks like patches of skin are missing she has about six eye's and her teeth are razor sharp and she has four arm on her chest and four on her well, Lower part. I stepped back pivoting to the right attempting to chop her leggs of like the others, All this did was scratch her. She turned laughing "Oh please! If you thought that little trick would work on me like it did my children you must be jokeing!" She laughed as she came at me again, I began looking around franticly to my surprise she had been standing infront of a large window that was cracked all over i smiled to myself as she began picking up speed, 'sixty feet... fourty feet... twenty feet... NOW!' i smirked rolling to my right i spun around after i got up swinging both my swords in a spin i felt both pass through her and after the windows shattered, i knew she was finished off, that and the fact that there was yellowy dusk blowing back in and a verry bad sulfuric smell following.

I sighed pressing the buttion on the golden sword turning it back into that marbol pen my grandfather gave me slipping it into my pocket, And put the sliver and bronze blade back in it's sheath pressing a buttion curticy of one of my favorite campers that died in the grear war, I refuse to say his name but his girlfriend was Selena B. basicly any sword to go into this sheath could be shrunk down into a bronze card with a Ace of Dimonds on it. I quickly slipped it in my coat pocket looking up "Hey, get ya down ina sec!" I could see a glare underneith the webbing that was holding her up, i pulled out a small throwing knife i had about seventeen of them left after i used this one in my bag, the bag was basicly almost a botomless pit, i got this from hermes himself, I had saved Travis Stoll from being eaten by one of the Kindly Ones in the war, after the meeting he had given it to me as a 'thank you' for keeping his child safe and said, "Put it to good use, you shall need it in the future young hero." i readied the small knife the girl started squirming "Relax i have excilent aim girl!" she hestitated for a second then stopped, i began walking towards her, throwing the knife in my hand i began sprinting and cought her when she fel smileing pulling out a switch blade i had shop lifted from walmart with the help of a kid from the hermes cabin think his name was Ed or sumthing, I quickly cut the web lose she coughed alittle, "Thanks..." she said sitting up

I frowned, "How did you get here, and who is you god parrent?" she eyed me like she was sizeing me up, "What's it to you?" she stood up turning her back i got a good look at her eye's they seemed to be changeing colors, "Aphroditie im assumeing due to the fact your eye's change constantly and your stunningly beautiful, But what i dont get is why you are in a place like this." she turned around she seemed to be blushing, her skin was pale, she had shoulder length blond hair, she was wearing blue worn and torn jeans, and a long sleeve shirt, convers shoes, and she was around five foot exact, "I was going to the mall and these things attacked me cought me off gaurd, i didn't have my dagger with me at the time, What are you doing here?" I sighed, "Left camp." she frowned, "Your a all year round camper aren't you?" eye'd her "Surprised i never saw you there before, didnt see you durning the Titan War." she looked at me like i was insane, "Titan War?"

Ok now a demi-god who's never heard of the Titan War? Seriously that's messed up nearly every demi-god in the USA was involved and thoes that wheren't where pulled back by their mortal parrents. But for a demi-god to not have ever heard of it is just insane, "When where you claimed?" she eyed me, "Last month." i sighed, "We need to find shelter." she continued eyeing me while i stood up, "We cant just stay here?" she asked with a serious face, i tryed studing her now, Was she a plant to attract me here? "The window's broken and i have a feeling that we shouldn't stay in one place too long, There's two of us more monsters will try and attack us, we should get as much distance as we can before the cops show up anyways, i mean there's no telling what the mist made the mortals see outside." i said takeing her hand. She tugged back, "How do i know if i can trust you?" i smirked, was she serious? "I just saved you life thats why, and camp doesnt open till summer, its fall right now." she frowned, "Well where would we go?" Thats something i havent given much thought to. My parrents house was close, and a visit is PAST over due, it's been years since i ranaway from home. She glared at me, "Your an idiot, But i guess i could trust you, you risked your life for me and fought thoes archane and saved me.." i smirked "Well i was just going to visit my mother and stepfather for the first time in years! Mind coming with me? It'd be great to have a fellow Demi-God with me!" I got that 'HE'S A CREEPER' look from her, "That came out wr-"

"Why havent you seen your family in so long?" she was now glareing at me, "I ran away..." i rubbed the back of my neck god this was getting akward cuz now she was glareing at me harsher, "AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" i stepped back putting my hands in the air as if there was someone pointing a gun at me, "Long story.. I'll tell you if you agree to come with me, They live twenty minutes away from here." her glare softened into a simpathetic look "Fine, Only if you treat me to dinner after, being tied up gets you hungery.." she looked unsure about this, "Also the fact that your the first demi-god i've seen in months.." she gave a sigh, "lets get a move on it... It's ganna start pouring soon." She began to walk down the stairs.. Now if you've ever had a doughter of aphroditie flip on you, youd know the fear you should feel their eyes will go to deathly color's ultra fast and the fact that they're cute is the reason why you do what they say, so never piss off a aphroditie girl. I cought up with her at the door leading outside, Just my luck it started raining. So being the gentleman i am i put my jacket over her due to the fact that it was also freezeing out and put my hat on her, she looked up at me, "Why?.." i smirked, "It's what a gentleman would do, Pluse it's cold out and it's ganna start pouring cats and dogs, now follow me lets try and get to my house before it starts coming down harder then it is now." she frowned, "Tell me why you ran away on the way there."

I sighed in disconfert "Well, They treated me poorly, and my mother had anger-management problems and my step-father was almost never home and when he was he was really bossy, then one when i was out ona free run i was attacked by a miniator, and i didnt wanna put my family in danger so i ran away." i said as we got to division road, as we walked down division passing the highschool i lifted my hood to my converse sweatshirt. Last thing i wanted was someone pointing me out and a big scene causeing... Ive been gone nearly two years, in thoes two years i started doing greek styled sword play, and other things with the Ares kids and got toutuered by the Athena kids. I was trained in all the non-needed spec's by the Hermes kids, became nearly best friends with luke then it all started to go down hill when luke got mincontrolled by kronos and kronos had my celestrial bronze and silver made made for and offered me a spot in his Army as a gernal i turned him down, yet he still made me keep the sword when i say made i mean forced.

I felt a tug, "Wow, Thats a big school..." i smirked, "Take it you didnt come from here." she shook her head "I went to a private school in texas." i smirked, "Well we're almost there ya'll!" i said snickering, well till she smacked me in the back, "Whats your name by the way dont think i cought it." I eye'd her, "Its Mike Da'Grossa, and yours?" She looked up at me with a smile that could have probably light up the night sky, "Illeana shyn Godfree" I eyed her, "Well it's nice to meet you." i turned we where on tenth street now. I had this bad feeling as we were passing the sum i reached for my pocket, i kept my golden sword in there, she eyed me, "Mike, W-" i quickly and firmly grabbed her wrist quickening pace. I had this errie feeling something was watching me and studying me we were nearing salem and we turned quickly on she muttered, "Whats wrong?" i gave her a look as we apporached a house with a white picket fence, and a greyish-redish shingles on the roof. I turned my back i saw a man in a white hooded sweatshirt with a silver version of the jacket i was wearing white bombat pants with the steel on the knee-caps showing, and white combat boots on.


	3. Chapter 2: Still Mike's PoV

___**( please review, tips and flames welcome)**_

_** Chapter 2 the family reuinion and the mini tours and the new found secrets **_

I gripped her arm tighter, i felt one of my repressed meomories coming up again. Yes i know that sounds weird but when your a demi-god you do that alot. I pulled her to the house she seemed to be winceing in pain, I really dont know why she trusted me i looked back seeing nothing still there. I sighed in relife she looked up at me, "What was that about?" she said in a calm voice, "Nothing, Thought i saw a ghost of the past, that's all..." she frowned, "What do you mean?" i sighed, "Nothing. I'll tell you when we-" i stopped i saw the door fly open i felt like i was being tackled by hugs. I looked down, it was my little brother john, and a bounch of my friends then my dog jumped in on all of it and i was litteraly knocked off the stoop i fell flat on my back, i heard my little brother yell, "MOM MOM, DOUG HE'S BACK, JOHN CAME BACK!" I looked up at Illeana, she had this smile on that i couldnt explain the look but it was just so cute.

It all seemed to be going on till my mom and step-fater came out, Then everyone cleared off me my mother seemed to be on the verge of crying, my brother and my friends where now checking out Illeana, asking her all sorts of questions, my dog even was jumping all over her. Then the momment i'd been dreading, My mother walked up to me she looked like she was about to bawl, i frowned whipeing a tear from her eye, "If you start getting all hysterical on me i swear to the gods, i will throw you in the pool." she gave me a smile hugging me in the tightest hug i've ever gotten in my life and started crying alittle bit, i struggled free by some mericle and she smiled "Welcome home!" i walked up to my step father and put my hand out to shake his, he grabbed my hand pulled me in put me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie i smirked, "HEY THAT HURTS YA KNO!" my friend all gathered around asking me like a billion questions all at once. I looked over at Illeana my mother had gotten ahold of her and she seemed to be blushing so hard she looked like a rose. Then i heard the question, " So who's the cute girl? Huhhhh mike?" i turned meeting my friend bonking him "A friend from the streets idiot!" i could tell i was blushing alittle, thank god my hair was covering my face, but my little brother had noticed and was snickering alittle, after a while everyone died down, also the rain had dimmed down when we got there think Zues had a slight pity after this all was happening.

We were all inside Illeana was helping my mother cook for some reason, my brother was hosting one of his 'All zombie night marathon' with everyone. I sighed face palming looking over at him, "Hey stupid have any of you ever even fought a zombie?" all of them looked at me as if i was jokeing, i smirked going along with it. It was towards the end of the night but the others who went home where playing with them on Xboxlive it was a game called 'Left 4 Dead' and four people where the humans and the other four where the 'infected'. See after a while and actualy fighting zombie like creatures you don't want to actualy play the vidioe games about them, because they dont just walk slow, NO they can run as fast as you and hit as hard as they did but they dont feel pain so they can keep going no matter what happens, THUS the myth hitting them in the head kills them came from. My mother called in, "DINNERS READY!" she said, we all went and started washing out hands in this order, Joe, James, Nick, John, Illeana, and Me. I chose to go last because in the short time i was home i never got the chance to check my room out. Id expect my brother to have recked it but to my surprise he kept every thing the same way i kept mine. The Frostmourn hung on my wall in the exact same way as it did the way i left it, though the short sword that was hanging from it my MSR sheild looked like it had seen alot of battle and there was a medevial suit of armor now when i say medevial armor, i dont mean like all plate like the chest peice was a briganda the leggs where leather with steel winged knee's on it, they where half leggs though i saw a pair of leather boots that seemed to be lined with steel plated on the inside and a hard leather vambrace ment for a righty, along with a lefty's leather glove, i had to admit my brother did have a good suit made for him, i remeber when we joined that group in the SCA they where like family to us, i wonder if they knew i had returned? Then l spotted next to that suit of armor in the corner behind the shades a large shape that looked like a suit of armor my size, i pulled the curtain aside my mother walked in, "Like it? It fully battle ready, We had it made a few months after you left hopeing youd come back, and if you where still into that kind of stuff..." It was wonderfull it was a authentic roman suit of armor, had to be atleast 12 gauge steel, it had everything even some chainmail attached for the arms and plate pads on the elbows and steel plates allingned all throughout the thing, it was trueling a peice of work, "Your brother made it himself by hand. He even made you a sword too, and made you a roman sheild too, but thats in the basement."

She gave me this look then she studied me and walked upto me, she felt my shirt and looked at my bag, She glared, "Is that chest armor?" Then i heard everyone start to walk into the room, i started thinking 'oh no how will i explain this one?' she glared, "Take the shirt off now!" i frowned, "Mom... Can we do this later?" she glared, "Now later now! Or ill cut the damned thing off!" i frowned takeing off my shirt showing the chest protector a few scars going up my arm, she walked up to me unstrapping it and pulled it off of me, i had two scars going across my chest fourming a large X and several burn marks on my side she had a worried look on her face, "How amny more do you have on you?" she yelled. I sighed, "Stab marks on my leggs scars aswell i have scars all over my body, and i have a scar going right down my back horazontaly." i said quietly, Illeana had been watching thing along with my brother and his three friends, i felt athousand questions coming on from all of them. My mother and stepfather seemed to have a telepathic meeting of the eyes and nodded, "After dinner you'll tell us what exactily happened. Do you hear me?" I nodded un-easily, I grabbed a red tank top from the draw in my room and walked into the kitchen. I had all eye's on me while everyone ate, I saw Illeana give me a questioned worried look quickly and i gave her a 'Ill tell you later' nod, my brother was checking my scars out in awe, he seemed to be amazed by them to no explaining.

I was thinking of athousand exuses to give my family and friends on what happened to me, But just as i was about to explaing everything i heard a loud "MOOOO" coming from outside i jumped up reaching into my pocket takeing the marbol pen out seeing a huge buff guy that looked like he was growing horns i gave Illeana a look and mouthed, "You charmspeak?" she shook her head my brother looked at me, i ran to the front door my mom tryed to stop me by grabbing my hand, i glared swatting her grip away as i flung the door open, i glared at everyone in the room, The sun had nearly been down i stepped outside pulling out the pen clicking the buttion as the gladius began to fourm from the pen, "I never thought a minator would follow me this far, damn you guys are persistant!" it's clothes ripped off, except for his shirt and underwear. He had tightywhitys on that looked like they had silver armor on them and a Lammiar on over his chest he patted his hooves on the floor and got ready to charge, i sighed walking towards him as the sword fully materialized, "Must you always be so hot headed -otourious?" It began to charge i was half-way down the walk way when he came a foot near me, if i didnt know better the damn thing got faster then something happened happened, i felt a tug in my body and everything started moving slowly the minator was moveing three times slower now, i grabbed it's horn pulling it to the right flipping it on the floor and stabbed it in the heart. Time began speeding up now to normal time as the monster incerated into a large cloud of sulfuric ash, i turned to the house everyone looked shocked, i smirked looking at the side door. My brother had his suit of armor on my old sheild on his left arm and a longsword drawn that was clearly blunted his armor was rattleing and his helm was a open-faced grill helm. I almost bursted out laughing he had this scared look, "Was that... A M-m" Illeana came out, "A minatior..." my mom followed her and so did everyone else, it seemed like only my brother was seeing through the mist, Now when you have a 14 year old brother thats turning 15 the same time your turning 16 and he can see through the mist seeing what your seeing, YOU GET CONCERNED!

I glared walking upto him as time began unfreezeing fully i wacked him with the flat of the sword on the side of his helm, "That sword wouldnt be enought to kill a Kindly one, i mean what the hell where you thinking? I mean your the first well... Mortal to see one of thoes fully." He stumbled back falling on his butt, "I-i" i grabbed him picking him up, still seemed in shock, "Was this your first time seeing one?" i glared he shook his head i shoved him to the ground walking inside. My mom looked at me with the most concerned look, i frowned as i made a mistcloud fourm around everyone at the party except for Illeana, "Your going to forget everything that just happened ive had my scars all my child hood and we were just eating dinner everyone get back inside and sit down now, Illeana will be stayin the night in my room, Me, john, joe, and james will be sleeping in the liveing room on the couches, In the morning Illeana and I shall be heading out for breakfeast." Illeana looked looked at me, "What are you doing?" she said as they all started walking single file into the house, "I dont want them knowing anything about this, and if my brother is a demi-god i shall have a satyre come to hicksville and watch over him." she frowned "So wait your mother doesn't know you are a demi-god?" i shook my head, "I whiped her memorie after i got charged by a miniator for the first time."

I went inside and put my plate in the sink, "I'm full mom. im ganna go in the back yard, kay?" she nodded. I sighed walking out the side door walking down the three step staircase and the sun was nearly down, it was a nice day out, i noticed a small ring kinda like a pit, i walked over to it seeing a training dummy made out of steel wood and foam with four rattan stick holding it in place, i started hearing foot stepps coming up behind me and i heard one heavey stepp behind me, i pivoted to the side turning around, bending down picking a stick up wacking my brother on the back, "Idiot your still to slow to pull that move off" i said with a huge smirk on my face, everyone was outside now, it seemed like my mother was telling Illeana stories of my child hood, and doug, my step father was only makeing it worse by telling her the most embarassing stories, think she made them think she was my girlfriend or something or like a sister to me. joe and james where sparing with my brother's old boffer swords my brother had just brung out my roman armor set, and he was putting his medeval armor on. One of my mother's friends had come over, she had long brown hair and grey eye's and she kept her eyes on me while she talked to my mother and doug, she had tossed a glare or two in Illeana's direction. Illeana was apparently beating both joe and james in the boffer sword fighting competition, both of them seemed to be ganking her, i chucked alittle, "Hey bro it time for you to show me whacha got!" i said picking up my silver, dulled gladius putting on my helm, To my surprise the armor all fit me perfectly, it felt like i was wearing a paper weight the chainmail on the leggs stopped right about where the calf boots came up to and they latched too, i had been correct about the steel plateings inside the chainmail on the arms and leggs. Everything about this suit felt so flawless and i felt so at home inside of it, More so then the greek armor i had been wearing in Camp Halfbood. He looked at me with a quizzed look on his face, "What about the sheild?" i smirked, "I wont be needing it, your useing my old sheild and i have a feeling all im going to need is this one sword to beat you." i said putting on the leather gloves, they felt like kevlar i smirked as we stepped into the small circle we had trained in since we were kids we spared there. Everyone was looking at us now even james, joe and illeana and my parrents and their friend had stopped everyone went silent.


	4. Athena's blessing The Hero's hate

_**Brother, Who are you?**_

__John started off the fight after a minute of us circleing eachother sizeing eachother up, and looking for weaknesses. I saw several, but decided not to take advantage of them. He threw a slow off-side i ducked stepping to the side i felt the sheild slam into my side, i stubled back, blocking his thrust i stepped in swattiing his right arm out disarming him placeing my left foot behind his right flipping him straight to the ground. He grabbed his sword getting to his feet i heard murmers from the small croud of neighbors who had been gathering, james, joe, and Illeana where talking about who they where betting who was going to win, my mother and step-father where sitting there discussing that with the new lady. I smirked, "You're getting way to slow to even provide a chalange for me john!" with that i charged, he swung directly down, i danced around him slamming him in the back with the pommel, i heard his armor rattle, turning i blocked his legg shot. His shots seemed to be coming faster, harder, and more accurate. He sheild bashed me again in the left side when i tryed to dance around him that way, he blocked all of my attacks and kept moveing in a circle fast then i was, the fight seemed to be going in his favor, "You're the one getting slow old man!" he said thrusting, he opened himself up way to much, i stepped in placeing my blade to his gorge, he had his to the back of my neck, his sheild arm was wrapped around my back tight, and he had a smirk on, his blade had gotten the nick under my helm and chest plate. He won that one. I eyed him, he was useing a greek, and medeval style sword play, when it came to sheilds, if i got to close he's sheild bash me or open up and pull me in. When it came to swords he used the exact same thrust as a spartan. This was the third round, either of us culd win and the loser had to suck up to the winner. He side stepped threw a on-side legg shot at my right legg, i lifted my legg thrusting at his sheild knocking him back, i sprinted up to him kicking his sheild, i stepped to the side throwing a shot to the back of his head, he raised his sheild to fast though, i glared, "Give up already your out skilled, you wont be concious much longer if you keep this up, your armor's way heavy your tireing yourself out to fast you probly dont have that much water in your system left anyways!" he let out a loud yell swinging his sword down, i jumped back quickly the sword dug halfway into the ground he charged, i saw my mother get up but the lady kept her seated with one hand. Now i really felt like i had seen this lady around somewhere, Didnt have much time to think before my brother was about to chop off my head with his blade, i ducked rotateing on my left heel landing a shot on his side, he didnt drop his blade thought he kept coming at me, i glared looking over at Illeana, "Get the guys on the patio!" i said jumping back avoiding a onside head and a offside legg shot, he came in with a thrust i stepped to his right as he swung the sword to chase me down i pivoted, hitting the back of his helm with the pommel as hard as i could, i watched him fall stright to the ground with a loud thud, i looked down at my right arm, the chain mail had been broken and a small amount of blood was dripping down my arm.

The lady started walking towards us clapping her hand, my mother and step father and joe and james all went inside. I glared at her as she approached, "Well done Michangelo." i studied her Illeana stayed frozen where she was, she looked scared out of her mind. The lady tapped my brother over the helm with her finger as he rise, he removed his helmet rubbing the back of his head, "w-what happened?" he looked over at the lady and immidatly went on one knee, "Lady Athena!" i smirked, "Now i know where i know you from!" she frowned clearly un-amused, "I have been watching over your little brother since last winter soulstice, He has been claimed." I glared gripping my blade. "Who is the godly father?" she lifted a brow, "Ares might have fallen to a demi-god, But do not let looks decive you youngling, you shall not get far in a fight with me." i smirked, "Well then you dont know me at all now do you?" she snickered, "I shall let you live, But you brother must come with me to ca-" i interupted, "He's not going anywhere till i know his parrent." she frowned, "You are just as stubborn as all of the gods say..." she said with a sigh, "Shut up and get to the point..." I growled. She glared, "Watch your tone with me!" it echoed through my head, i felt my knee's go wabbley like i had cold feet. "Now i under stand your feelings at the momment, but i cannot tell you his godly parrent, infact no one can know. I shall be takeing him back to camp where he shall learn how to truely defend himself, after all it is nearly summer soulstice and you two shall be needed." she said with a smile, my brother walked over to her, "Brother tell mom and doug im going on a camping trip over the break please!" i frowned, "You really want this john?" he nodded, "Yes..." i sighed, "One more night with him athena please?" she paused for a second considering it, "Fine, but first thing tommorrow he shall be packed and ready." i shook my head, "The gods don't controll me Athena, i do as i please and you can tell Zues that. I have yet to be claimed, Cuz the damned truth is my father turned his back on me even though i single handedly took down an army of cyclopse before they got the chance to attack. I'll chose when my brother goes to camp. If you got a problem with that raise your sword and chalange me here." she gave me the most nasty look youll ever get that will send chills down your back, "Do not forget your place Michangelo, i shall crush you like the insect you are when your services are no longer needed to Olympus." with that she turned and began walking away. My brother tugged my should as she began walking away, "Mike..." i glared at him, "Forgot what you heard, I'll contact Chirion this friday, You'll leave the day after your birthday." He sighed, "WAIT! does that mean Illeana will be liveing with us till you two take off?" I nodded, "Unless she chooses to leave" i spotted her watching from the computer room window. I gave her a faint smile, i grabbed my brother, "You need to go inside take a shower and hit the hay, its almost nine." I said looking up at the sky, he eyed me, "How do you know that?" i smirked, "Youll learn in camp. You'll also learn better fighting moves!" he smirked, he always liked sword fighting.

_**(Sorry for the short chapter to the people who take joy in reading my fail book. I shall work ten times harder on the newer chapter. I suck at this IK and its kinda getting hard to do this because im juggling alota things at once. So if you dont like it, your in the greeen if you like it your in the red.! Night all im dead tired uploading this!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

hool with Illeana? 4/12/2011

After John and I went inside and got cleaned up Illeana came out in my old Xbox360 Pajama's, and when i say she could look stunning in anything i mean a T-shirt that was to big for her, and a pair of pants that where way to baggy, It was a monday night on a school week. I was still techinacly enrolled in the school, i smirked looking over at Illeana, my brother john and my mother had gone to the city for a EMS hearing or sumthing... Illeana had woken me up after they left, Looked like she just woke up but she looked about ready to walk on a run way, she had my old crimsion red buttion up shirt, she had a white tank top on under it, she had a pair of my brothers black suit pants on they looked on the big side for her she smelled of nutt meg... But in other words, i was trying to teach her how to play Resident Evil and then the topic of school came up to me, "Hey you wanna go to school? For a few hours though, i could get you a fake ID and all the other essentials? We could get in contact with the Satyre that works around here." She gave a sigh, "I-Idont know if thats a good idea, Because if we get caught-" i cut her off, "Hey we wont we got the mist on our side, lets just go!" i smirked

SO TIME SKIP, we went to the main office i minipulated everyone there includeing the faculty to think we've been there for the entire year, Ileana's idea. Then i got aquiainted to everyone again , up with the day went fast but, he entire time i couldnt get my mind off of Illeana. It was something about her she made friends FAST with all the girls in every class the guys oggled over her ALOT, it was a cloudy day though. I went to the weight room after school with a few friends left early got some ice cream with others and Illeana. Apparently, French villinla is her favorite flavor. Everyone started saying their good-byes around six, thats when it started getting really, really dark out. There was a errie thunder followed immidiatly by lighting, apparently Illeana was afraid of thunder because she was grabbing onto my arm for dear life, we were about a mile or two away from my house on jerusalem avenue when the Evac truck came the dude was talking on a loud speaker, "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM YOUR WINDOWS REMAIN INDOORS, WE ARE IN A CODE RED WEATHER STORM!" they pulled up, "What are you kids doing out?" it started pouring like all cats and dogs the guy stuck out his arm, "Get on i'll dropp you guys off at home, you can get your family and we'll go to the highschool, You'll all be safe there." Illeana had her eye's shut tight she was scared out of her mind. I frowned looking down, i picked her up jumping onto the back of the truck the guy looked at me so shocked, they put the roof of it up and sped down jurusalem like a mad man the driver made a sharp left on tenth and made a half doughnut turning down salem road, my brother and mother where in their pajama's. They jumped up, "MIKE? WHAT'S GOING ON?" I snickered, "Go change and pack your stuff we have to get a move on it.!" i mouthed out to john 'pack the armor and the weapons, well need it' i had the oddest feeling that we were actualy ganan actualy have to use it, i just realized i was wearing the same clothes as yester day, my mother had cleaned them and left them on the sink left a note i didn't read.

My mother and John where running to the door, john with both armor packs and a bag of goodies and my bag i showed up with and a bag that said, 'From Herme's to Michangelo.' i smirked to myself as my mother and john loaded onto the truck back. The school was a short SHORT ride away from my house. We came to the school the doors were open Emergancy services where there holding the doors open we ran in i was carring the belt my bag and my armor and the weapons, surpriseingly they didnt check us. We ran through the hall it was a straight shot to the gym, my mother instantly found matt's mom joe's dad joined in, then all the other parrents rallyed all of the older kids, meaning me, john, joe Illeana which had dissapeared John realized that too, i gave him a look mouthing out, 'cover for me.' , "hey guys i gotta go to the bathroom be back in ten." i gave a faint smile waveing bye.

I ran through the hall ways straight out the doors the emergancy services guys tryed to stopp me i just made the mist fourm around their eye's so heavy that they couldnt see me. I was sprinting now retraceing our steeps back to my house, but as i was running down tenth i spotted her, the red buttion down shirt was torn down the middle the buttions where on the floor, there was a tall man standing next to her. He had a lighting bolt shape dagger risen above his head the lighting seemed to be hitting all around them makeing smaller and larger craters around them she was sitting there looking up at his she was bleeding from her upper eye brow she looked like she had been banged up, i saw a few bruisees fourming on her face, she had a cut on her arm and one on her right side.. I dont know what snapped in me but i felt my pupils dialate, my body started straining to it's max i had both my swords drawn and i dont even know how they where drawn, the thunder rolled once again a flash of lighting light up his face, the guy was wearing all white kind of like the guy i saw before. I sprinted what seemed like un-normal speed to me and ive ran top speed with time frozen but this was like running as fast as a train. The man turned, his expression was shocked i kicked him in the chest knocking him into the light pole about twelve feet away i stood infront of Illeana faceing the man i turned my head, "Don't worrie.. I wont let him lay another finger on you." glared looking at the man "Bring it big boy!" i said sprinting at him i looked up seeing a flash in the sky, i stepped to the side dodgeing a bolt of lighting, i lunged into him smirking as my blade stabbed into him. Smirking i looked up, "Gocha!" i kept the smirk on stepping around him as he swung in slow motion his electrifyed dagger, now looking at it, it was covered in lighting coursing around it, it was about three feet long and all electricity the dagger part was apparently the conductor, the rain didnt make me any sloppyer then i was because moveing three time faster he saw me cut for his head, he ducked stepping foward, i stepped into the huge puddle infront of me fakeing a head swipe makeing him raise his gaurd spashing water on him, i swiped cutting his chest, twisting as he thursted his blade i cut down on his face. i nicked his upper eye and his cheek.

I gasped as i felt like i just got tazed about athousand times i flew into the taco place that was a few yards away, i struggled to my feet picking up my swords i stepped out side, "THAT ALL YOU GOT FLASH?" i smirked as he began chargeing, "FOOL DARE YOU CHALANGE THE DIETY OF STORMS?" he yelled out, i growled slowing time down i felt my body straining to it's max i stepped to the side smacking him with the flat of my sword.

I had blacked out for a momment or two i think but when i came to i had a graze on my legg, one on my cheek, another on my left arm, my shit was cut open my swords had blood on it. I looked over my shoulder i saw a stroke of lighting hit the guy, he vanished in mid air. I turned, my body had reached it's max, Giveing a sly smile i walked back to Illeana she stared at me with the most shocked expression on her face ever, i offered my hand. She had this cute smile on her face, i probly looked like a reck she leaned in going on her tippy toes kissing me on the cheek. I just stood there for a second or two maybe even a minute i had this stupid smile on my face eyed her blinking snapping myself out of it. I dont know what happend to be honest, i took my jacket off giveing it to her zipping it up, Now im a guy with broad shoulders and a nice build, so the jacket was a large it looked FUNNY on her but with her being a child of Aphrodite it looked cute. She smiled up at me, i smirked putting my hat over her head tilting it down. Then it hit me, "We need to get back to the highschool!" i eyed her, she had been hit with lighting i thought, she frowned, "I cant move, thoes few hits he got in on me struke lighting on me i wont be able to move for alittle" i frowned i kneeled down picking her up, i had no shirt on under-neither my red-sweatershirt, So when we showed up to the Highschool someone called for a medic, next thing i know me and her were in the nurses office everyone was crouding around the door my mom and john where standing across the room, they had us in different rooms they where checking me for injuries, but when the lady looked at my tarsio she backed up, my scars seeemed to be lighting up, i paused for a momment then i stepped foward covering her in a shroud of mist, "Im ok i only have a few scraches, bandage my arm and give me a eye-patch bandage and some medical tape, and a 2-2 gaugh so i can bandage my right legg please." she did as i said i saw two doctors walk into the room with Illeana in it.

I began to walk towards illeana's room after the lady bandaged me up and gave me a white t-shirt, i hated t-shirts like that so i ripped the sleves off after i put it on. The guy's standing infront of the other room wouldnt let me in i glared at them fourming a cloud of mist over them i took a step foward one put his arm out to stop me the other one seemed to be in a daze, i eyed him his hair was in a beanie bag hat, he had alot of body hair and facial hair for his age, i smirked, "You must be in-charge of this school." he smirked bowing his head, "Yes and your friend is in bad condition, let her sleep it off for the night she'll be ok in the morning probably, why dont you go to your area and get some rest." i smirked, "Sorry but dont mind if i stay here, she was attacked by someone claiming to be a 'storm deity'" he eye'd me, "How did you survive?" he looked so serious, "well... I just went at him till he ran away into the lighting volts." the satyre just looked at me like i was a god then shook his head pointing at the bench across from us i sighed walking over to it laying down on it, tilting my hat down i doze off almost instantly.

The dream i had that night, was by far my worst.


	6. Chapter 6

The Vessel

Illeana had awakened about three day's later, everyone was asking questions on what happened, i just washed who's ever brain that even came close to be like i wasnt even there. Illeana seemed to like the attention, Mostly because everone was fauning over her and treating her like a princess.

It went on like that for about two more day's. Then the storm finaly ended. And guess who came to us at the end? WHO ELSE BUT ATHENA, Damn she could get on my nerves. She eyed me like i was trash, "So you have chosen to reveal you're self on who you are" she smirked, "What do you mean Athana?" i took a stepp back, my pen was in hand. I saw a dagger fourming in her hand, "What how you speak to the god, Deity of Old." i eye'd her, "Huh?" She raised a brow, "Hmm, He must be hideing inside of you." Said, in a blink of the eye i was thrown to the wall. It felt like falling off of a twenty story building and landing on one block of cement. I saw a faint image of a man wearing a black cloak with two blades like mine, "You have the power to push me out?" he raised a brow smirking, "Guess they finaly gave you real powers know it all." She gave him a cold glare. I stumbled to my feet looking up, my vision started hazeing, i saw Illeana take a few stepps in my direction, I raised my hand showing i was ok, I fixed my hat, i looked around trying to find my pen. When i spotted it, it was inbetween the two of them, Athena had her dagger fully fourmed it was about two feet long, it looked razor sharp. She was standing like she was anticipateing an attack from all angles and coming up with multible counter's for all of them. I began walking foward to the two, i felt light headed, like i had been drained of all of my energy the man smirked, looking down at me he was about 6'9 his sword was around 5'4 nearly as tall as me. "Ahh, Mike i see you have came to your sences. It's nice to meet you eye-to-eye." He had multible scars on his body, looking at him he was wearing linnen pants, leather boots, he had two sword belts hung along his waist on both sides of him he had a torn tunic on him that was red and black, vikeing style he had more scars underneith that i could tell that for sure. He stepped foward, Athena stepped back two stepps, he frowned, "Why so serious? If i wanted to kill you, You know it'd be done by now. Daddy zues couldnt stop me even if he wanted to." He stepped foward again, Athena stepped back three stepps, Thunder roared. The man smirked, "Daddy Zues? IS that your pathetic attempt to tell me to back off? Really i thought more of you. You're nothing but scum. My vessel can kill you without me in it to tell the truth." he smirked raiseing his sword, Athena stepped back as there was multible strikes of thunder, i heard the roar of a motorcycle in a distance. The man stepped back as he shethed his blade, "Two gods at once. Athena and Ares? Hmm..." he said as he vanished in midair. Athena gave me a confused stare, the motor cycle sound fainted in a distance.. Athena stepped foward, "I think its time.." she said as a large cloud of gold surrounded me and i blacked out

Training with my host?

The man i had seen earlier had stepped foward, "Sorry i had to do that, I had to hide you from them. You need more training before i can use my full power in you and work up to my full potential." he said as he passed me a thin wooden sword, he had a thick wooden sword. He smirked, "Favorite part of the training is testing you. Surprise quiz!" he said as he lunged in, i stepped to the side trusting at the flat of his sword hearing the loud thud, i twisted. I felt a tug stopping seeing his sword at my neck, mine was placed on my chest some how and i felt an ache in my right arm. I looked down, "H-How?" he smirked, "Years and years of training!"

So training went like that, the only thing that changed was i didn't feel like i needed sleep. I never tired at all, i never needed any sleep, it went on for what felt like years. I seemed to get better till he upped his game, we moved on to the more advanced technic's. I never won not once. I never got cut's or bruises, just taps. eventualy i was able to block moves at speeds that seemed impossible to go at, and surpriseingly i was able to return them just as fast and just as powerfull. Overcourse he made me change clothes, i had a set of black clothing, everything black. The room i was in was white and black in a checker board. From what i learned he was born in the high medevil ages, he was twenty seven when he was killed, he was one of the best warriors in the crusades, He was a italian, he had a kid of his own that died in the crusades, He had a wife he didnt talk about her, all i knew is that she was a demi-god of Aphrodite, he didn't tell anyone about what happened to them, but obviously it wasnt anything good. He never told me his name, he said 'Just call me R'

(Sorry it was a short chapter guys, Haveing to rush it for English Project.)

The day after was kinda akward in training, but the dream that followed, really dug to me.

I was in a elevator the tunner Dung, the doors opened i heard a ZZZZPT, and ducked. Then i heard a foot stepp so i drawed my sword blocking a large celestrial steel sword, i advanced seeing mount olypomus for a split second, then it turned into my back yard from home. The guy standing infront of me looked around my age. Music started to black he smirked stiffing cracking his back, "I'm Chevale! Son to ares! Protector of the gate to olymouse!" i smirked, "You're a gaurdian? For gods sake you can't even say Olympous" he glared chargeing, i stepped in with my left foot rotateing around him hitting him with the butt of my sword, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, "And a pathetic fighter might i add?" i ducked as he swung stepping to the side as he tryed to bring it down on my head, i stepped on the flat of his sword digging it into the ground, "Nice try, No gold." i said kicking him in the gutt, hitting the back of his head with the butt of my sword, stepping in choke slamming him. "You're in my world, my dream!" he smirked, "Did you not think i knew that? I'm here to give you a warning, She said, 'help me, they're going to kill me and your brother." he said i glared down stabbing him in the chest, i drew my blade out. "Pathetic..." i muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

What R stands for.

That night i had a dream. A beautiful woman and a younger version of R from what i can tell.

R was running up a stair case, he had a suit of silver armor on, his sword hung at his side he had a sheild, it was a type 13 sheild as most would call it, a dimond crest, his joint peices were winged his helm was a norse helm, with chainmail over the bottom of it covering his face makeing a dark complection cross his eye's but they where the dark red eye's i saw when he was angery. He shouted out, "LET HER GO!" i saw several people appear out of thing air. One had a trition, the other a sword shaped as lighting bolt, another had two daggers and deep grey eye's, another man with a large broad sword at his side, the last had a face covered by a rustic beard he had a giant hammer and dark steel armor with a black smiths apron over it. All of them looked at him, the one with the lighting sword stepped foward, he had a white robe with a hood over his head, "I am sorry but i cannot do that, See if we did that the order would have been corroupt." R eyed him studying him, "Listen, Just because the last order had that reched story of Pyramus and Thisbe happened once DOES NOT MEAN IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!" the man with the broadsword stepped in, his hand tightened on the grip, the taller man with the lighting sword stepped putting his hand out inbetween R and the man, "What Ares means to imply by his actions is that if you do not leave we will have to use force, you may be-" R stepped foward drawing his sword, "LET HER GO RIGHT THE FUCK NOW OR HADES HELP ME I WILL END ALL OF YOU!" All of them now eye'd him, his sheild stayed infront of him, his blade up and ready. All of them came into clear vision, Athena, Hesphetis, Zues, Ares, and Posiden. Ares stepped foward with a large grin, All of the other gods looked at him like he was crazy, "You can talk the talk, can you support it in combat?" he said drawing his sword, in a flash he was infront of R, he swung the massive sword at R. It didn't seem to phase R, R shruged his shoulder blocking the attack and without even flinching after he threw a offside head followed by a onside head, ducking as Ares threw a strike, "Romeo" he growled, "DIE ALREADY!" he roared bringing his sword down on his sheild, he then swung his blade at R's sword arm, R stepped in hit Ares's elbow with his pommel snapping it, and then brought his sword down cutting the right side of Are's face blood splatted out over Romeo's armor. Ares backed up grabbing his arm, "God damnit..." he said as he dissapeared. Athena stepped foward, Zeus put his arm out stopping her from stepping in range. "You really want this dont you." he said stepping down. "I shall end you swiftly then." he said as lighting came down, romeo stepped to the side sprinting at Zues stepping to the side as lighting came hurtleing at him, stepping in bringing his sword down on Zues, Zues blocked it with his arm which was apparently padded with celestrial bronze. Romeo stepped back as a lighting bolt hit him. The girl in that was being held screamed "ROMEO! NOOOO!" as he fell to the ground on one knee. Almost immidiatly he got back up, Zues raised a brow.

"Boy you have the stuborness of a donkey.. .Time to start trying." he said as he vanished. Romeo looked around "SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled zues appeared behind him zapping him again. Romeo staggered to his knee's his armor was coursing with electricity he looked up as his helm fell off, Smoke was riseing off of him, "I'll Kill you all..." he said getting up his grip losened on his sheild letting it go. I saw Posiden, Athena, and Hesphetis look at me, I froze. Zues brought his sword down on Romeo in a thrusting motion stabbing through him zapping him, The yells where ear peirceing, the girl fell to her knee's. Romeo wispered something i could barley hear, "Juilet, Please forgive me... I-I love you..." he said as he fell lifeless, "ROMEO!" she yelled posiden and athena let her pass. She ran to his side holding her getting shocked herself, she just held him getting volted, i could smell her flesh burning i could hear her crys in pain as she just held him.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Was that really how R died? OR was he or the gods messing with me?


	8. Chapter seven, It all falls into place

The set up, and fall of the lovers, I need a doctor!

The day after that Romeo said i was ready to take them all on, he gave me my two sword and a leather wrist band that had atlas on it holding up the world. He smirked, "It's yours' now, take it and use it well." i eyed it, "What's it do?" he smirked, "You'll see in time. Now go." he said as the world spun. I looked down, i was wearing harly boots, a red buttion down long sleeved shirt, mossaic pants, i had two belts on that crossed one had a flashlight a pouch, a Kobalt utility knife, another pouch, and a flash light, and a sword holder, that was on my left left belt. On my right i had a daggar on my back hanging down with a buttion strap holding it in place, there was a tazer on it, kevlar gloves with a rubber outline and combat pads on the knuckles and grips on the palm with shock obsorbers. I felt a chest protector inside of my black jacket that hung loseley that had a flash grenade in the bottom pocket. On my right legg a golden revolver hung, on my left hung a celestrial steel handgun with a silver and bronze clip. I felt a bump in my right boot, i slipped my hand down to check it feeling a dagger about 14inches long. I smirked, he had me decked out. I looked down at the wrist band, it had my card held on it, and my pen on it. My two mightiest weapons in my arsonal. I smirked looking at the empire state building. I smirked as my black jacket got turned into a black leather version.

I took one stepp inside and the alarms went off. Before i knew it i was surrounded by security gaurds, the all stared at me i smirked. I sprinted foward i heard their guns start fireing so i slowed down time, I kicked one of them in the head knocking him to the ground drawing my revolver shooting him in the head before he could land he vaporized, the second pulled the trigger i could hear the barrel fire the bullet, i stepped to the side ducking shooting the revolver again vaporizeing that guy. I heard a guy directly behind me feeling his gun on my back i turned to my left drawing my hand gun putting it directly between his eye's vaporizeing him too. The fight went on like that for about an hour or so till about fifty dust piles where laying around me in a circle, and not once did i break a sweat.

I walked up to the elevator guy pulling out a golden dracama, "One hundreth floor. Don't even dare say you don't know what im talking about, or i'll blow your brains out." i smirked putting my hand-gun away, keeping my revolver out i gave him a deathglare, he stumbled back against the wall throwing a bronze key. I walked up to the elevator door, they where mirror polished silver doors. I took a second to look at myself, my hair was in a poney tail i had a few white stripes in my hair, my right bang that was hanging down had a large portion of white/silver in it though. I put on the kevlar gloves stepping into the elevator putting the key in the elevator.

As i was traveling up i felt in my pocket i felt my old Ipod, i smirked turning it on with the speakers hanging it from my belt loop. I smiled as 'eminem-no appologies' blasten i saw all of the creatures that lived there all ran into their homes all watching out the window's, i drew my hand gun hearing a foot stepp behind me, I saw my brother he had a daggar to my stomach i eyed him, "John!" he stepped back. He had the roman chest peice on stepping back sighing in relife, he had a spartain sword in a sword case in his belt and a dagger holder in his sheild, he sheathed it eyeing me, "You're still alive?" he was wearing a black tank-top my old black jean jacket with a skull on the back of it, black cargo pants, combat boots with the pants tucked into them, he had a regular hand gun on his right legg, and a sword on the back of his waist. the roman armor peice faded as if it where a marrage, his hair was longer down to his shoulders, he had it up in a poney tail just like me, one of his eye's was dark green, the other was bright blue. I slowly nodded, "Y-Yes i am why?" he eyed me, "youve been gone a year now... The gods have abducted Illeana from camp and another war has broken out." I eyed him, "well then let's end this." i waved my golden revolver. He eyed it, "Ill explain later." i said, "Whats importaint now is that we save Illeana."

We both began sprinting down the streets of till we reached a stair case, i eyed it, "To easy, John get back." he stepped back as a large army of demons sprouted up. " WE ARE GAURDS OF THIS TEMPLE IF YOU WISH TO PAS-" i cut them off chargeing into the croud with my flash grenade throwing it down as it vaporized all of them,. There was about ten, maybe even eleven thousand dust piles around me, i turned, "HURRY UP JOHN!" i yelled he looked at me in disbelife.

It took both me and John to kick open the door to the temple. By this time 'Down and Out- Tanric' was playing, so it took around ten minutes for us to get there. I looked up spotting Illeana chained to the ground kneeling crying. I charged in i heard John stopp behind me and yell, "MIKE ABOVE US!" i saw a large storm and then a man in greek armor jump down landing infront of me, "Ares..." i muttered stepping foward drawing my hand gun chargeing. I ducked as he swung his sword blocking the other with my revolver's barrel, stepping to the right i fired my hand gun twice doing a back flip jumping back avoiding Ares's sword and a thunder bolt. I landed in a kneeling position and began fireing both guns as fast as my fingers could pull them. I saw multible bullet wounds in Ares, he stumbled back giveing out a loud roar, i turned watching john cover his eye's as Ares bolted into a golden flash of light dissapearing. I turned seeing a woman with two daggers, John stepped foward, "HEY, ATHENA YOU'RE MINE!" he said as his sheild got coated in gold chargeing, he bashed her with his sheild as his sword turned into a silver/bronze/gold patterned whip as he lashed it at her as it cought her ankle with lighting speed. She stood awestruck as he pulled it out from under her, she did a flip in midair as he raised his sheild blocking a wall of shurikans, the sheild gave off a loud sound as the shurikans all launched back at Athena, I turned seeing a small golden glimmer. I saw John just stare at it with a smile mouthing out, "Finnaly i shut that bastard up." he muttered.

I walked up to Illeana with john, i heard thunder, and felt a large feeling of fear and calmness wash over me. I patted john on the shoulder mouthing out in a low profile, "Get Illeana lose, I'll deal with theses scum bags." i turned stareing directly at Zues, Hades, and Posiden. Smileing i bowed letting my full power rush through my body i saw zues and the other two stiffen, "Pleasure to meet with you again brothers." i said putting both of my guns away takeing my pen and card out watching them change into a both my swords, both had a red aura surrounding them just flowing off of them, in a steady flow. Zues stepped foward, "If you and your brother do not surrender right now, we will be forced to Annihalate you." he said in astern voice. Both Hades and Posiden stood at his side fully armored, Hades stepped foward, "Son what are you doing?" he said as john was closeing a small portal in the ground i saw Illeana jumping in as it was closeing.

John turned, "Father, I'm here to show my worthyness by takeing you down... Alongside my brother." he turned smirking at me picking up that badass sword of his, "So why dont we get this party started." he said as a lighting bolt came down, the man from earlier in white showed himself, "Not without me." Zues eyed him, "Cyberus..." Zues growled out. I looked at john, "Isn't he?" he shook his head, "Cyberus is a good guy, he did what he did under orders from zues." Cyberus turned to me bowing, "Im verry sorry for what happened in the past, but i am here to repent and help in this fight, the odd's are now even. Shall we?" he smirked as he drew his dagger, it light up in lighting. I eye'd posiden sizeing him up, John had alread engaged Hades, Cyberus had engaged Zues, their fighting dragged along Mount Olympous. I watched Posiden, "Why do you not attack?" he said in a calm manner. I smiled, "My fight is not with you if you do not wish it. Im here for Illeana, and thats it." he frowned, "Well Illeana's off of the mountain." he said stepping foward, " so how about we make it look like we had a little scuffle and mess this place up with a spar?" i smirked stepping foward as a large wave approached me, i slowed down time putting my sword out cutting a small ripple inside the wave stepping through it placeing my blade to Posiden's neck almost immidiatly i got pushed back into Zues's throne getting shocked i eyed Posiden getting up smoke riseing off of me, "Good shot." I managed to get out, he just smiled. I paused time completely feeling the power getting drained out of me, i sprinted up to Posiden cutting his achillies heel and his chest then his legg running to the entrance of the temple, "Sorry to have to end it so fast. But i have a bone to pick with Zues." he smiled and nodded as he vanished into a golden flash.

I had just been approaching Zues and Cyberus seeing large craters in the ground, John was just about a mile away i saw two armies of the dead clashing and a 15 foot tall man with flameing hair bringing a sword down on John, he just pushed the blade aside with his sheild. 'Must be hades' i thought to myself, and damn could john handel himself. I saw Zues go up insize bringing his sword down on Cyberus as he just deflected it like it was nothing vanishing cutting zues's heel, i saw him put all of his energy in it forceing Zues back a few stepps. I looked over at John, It seemed like he was haveing trouble with Hades because he couldn't get to close. I sprinted up turning both my weapons back into their original conseable fourm placeing them on the wrist band pulling out my revolver and my hand gun jumping into the air boosting my height by bending the space around me, a trick i learned from Romeo fireing both of them at Hades Temple hitting him dead on catching his attention as i landed he brought his sword down, i jumped to the side slowing time down takeing out alteast ten guys as i ran to my left meeting up with John pokeing him so he was moveing at my pace, he lashed his blade as it turned into a whip catching Hades around the neck, i ran up to him shooting out his knee caps watching him dropp to his knee's. John gave one last tug as he fell completely lopping off Hades's head as he vanished into a cloud of green fire. His army how ever remained. John looked over at me and pointed at Zues and Cyberus. Cyberus had a few cuts on him and zues had nothing short of a sweat on him. Cyberus seemed to be out of it completely because he was panting his attack arm was wobbleing just from holding up the dagger and he was twitching from to much electricity in his body probably.

I held John's arm as he summoned more of his minions to hold off Hades army and we both charged Zues. When we had arrived Zues had grown a foot taller then he was from the start with, he was about 16 feet tall now his sword was about 15 he raised it bringing it down on cyberus, i pulled out my revolver my handgun still out and fired rapidly at the sword makeing it go off course, i then stepped to the side seeing a bolt of lighting comeing at me, John had a few giant cyclopse minions out attacking Zues from behind as i got his front Cyberus got his left and John got his right. We had him boxed in and slowly we were wearing him down with my time tricks and space tricks aswell. He finaly started shrinking and yelled, "ENOUGH!" the clouds thundered loud enough to blind me for a momment. He had regained size i saw John and Cyberus chargeing him now, i saw Zues pull out a large bolt of lighting from thin air hitting Cyberus with it and stabbing John through the chest, Both of them went flying in different directions.

I screamed at the top of my lungs chargeing in slowing time down as much as i could drawing my swords, i landed ony in his side the other in his legg nailing him to the ground, i jumped up pulling my guns out fireing rapidly, after one barragige i got the sword out of his hands. I landed in a sprint shooting bolts of lighting out of the air at a rapid pace getting right up to him putting my hand gun to his chin and my revolver to the back of his head, "I'll make you a deal.." i growled out. I saw him raise a brow, "What do you mean?" i pushed the guns into his skin, "Bring them back to life let Illeana go, and i'll dissapear into the underworld and you can erase all memories of me, in the case i come back up which would be to fight in your name.." he eyed me lowering the bolt of lighting in his hand, i watched it fade slowly. I slowly lowered my weapons, "It would make everything appear as nothing had happened." he smiled.

"I accept your deal." he eyed me as a large gate appeared behind me. "Stepp into that and my end of the deal will be upheld." i gave him a small peice of paper that was a list of all reasons i should be called up, Then i turned looking over at my brother. I dropped my Ipod and looked at Zues then to John, he nodded as i stepped through the gate.

The second i hit the under world i was faced by Cerburus, he growled at me. I looked to myside seeing Romeo he smiled, "How'd my plan work?" i snickered, "Better then it was discribed." i said as we walked under Cerberus into the underworld.


End file.
